


La ley de Hooke

by aquinotenemosmiedo



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquinotenemosmiedo/pseuds/aquinotenemosmiedo
Summary: Un magnetismo inconsciente entre ellas, desconectado de la mente, del pensamiento. Un movimiento involuntario y desenfrenado que, por más que opusieran resistencia, las induciría a buscarse de todos modos, para siempre.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	La ley de Hooke

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic.  
> Disculpadme si encontráis errores, el español no es mi primer idioma. 
> 
> No os voy a adelantar nada, solo una pequeña nota: en esta historia Zulema no tiene ningún cáncer.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.

  
Se sentaron rápidamente en los asientos traseros del helicóptero, cansadas y sin aliento. 

El yin y el yang, la vida y la muerte en sus ojos. 

Macarena estaba feliz, respiraba a pleno pulmón para saborear la vida. Su vida y la que crecía dentro de ella.  
Zulema, en cambio, que no quería subirse al helicóptero, se sentía vacía y si hubiese podido dejar de respirar, lo habría hecho. 

Macarena miró a Zulema de reojo, aún incrédula por lo que acababa de pasar. 

"Si no hubieras montado tu espectáculo ya estaríamos en Marruecos" le dijo, sin molestarse en apartar la vista de la ventanilla.

Macarena siempre, siempre sabía como arruinar todo con las palabras, este era su don, una habilidad que Zulema conocía muy bien. 

"Cállate" le contestó la morocha, tratando de recuperar el aliento. 

Si Macarena no hubiese insistido tanto, Zulema habría muerto en medio del desierto de Almería. 

Y eso era lo que ella quería. 

El momento de separarse para siempre de la rubia había llegado y ella no tenía planes futuros: no sabía qué hacer una vez fuera de España. No tenía a nadie, no tenía un lugar a dónde ir. Toda su vida había tenido un objetivo, algo que conseguir, y ahora ya no. Tenía dinero, pero eso no bastaba.   
Pensó que ya no valía la pena correr y se paró en medio del desierto. No esperaba que Macarena se quedara con ella, estaba segura de que se habría marchado.  
Ella fue el único motivo por el que Zulema se subió al helicóptero: si no lo hubiera hecho, Macarena habría muerto allí con ella.   
Zulema le había arruinado la vida y no podía permitir que muriera por su culpa, las cosas habían cambiado. 

Las palabras de la rubia fueron un cuchillo afilado en su corazón: aunque nunca lo admitiría, ella también lo había hecho para darle el tiempo a Macarena de subirse al helicóptero. 

Cada vez que Zulema se dejaba llevar con ella, Maca sabía como hacer que se cerrara de nuevo en sí misma. 

La verdad es que la rubia se odiaba por no odiar a Zulema. Intentaba convencerse de que no le importaba, de que no disfrutaba el tenerla cerca, su cariño, las veces en las que Zulema se preocupaba por ella. Se odiaba por haber llegado a quererla tanto como la quería. Cada vez que se sentía bien con ella, intentaba despertar su odio repitiendo en su mente todo lo que le había hecho en la cárcel. Nunca lo conseguía y se odiaba aún más por eso.  
Entonces empezaba a actuar como una hija de puta. 

  
Zulema se puso de acuerdo con el hombre que conducía el helicóptero.   
Macarena no estaba en los planes, al principio.   
Ella quería quedarse en España, mientras Zulema y las chicas se habrían ido a Marruecos, en una pequeña villa en medio de la nada donde habrían repartido los diamantes.   
Las cosas habían cambiado, de Goya y Triana ni rastro. Zulema pensó que lo mejor era que Macarena se quedara con la casa.  
Ella no tenía planes, pero se habría marchado, de una manera u otra. 

Una horas más tarde el helicóptero aterrizó. Macarena se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la morocha.   
Llevaba más de una hora en aquella posición, y Zulema llevaba más de una hora inmóvil para no despertarla. Macarena se veía muy cansada y Zulema sintió una sensación de calor en el pecho al verla dormir. 

Había pasado muy poco tiempo con ella después de la boda. Sabía que eran momentos difíciles y quería tener un buen recuerdo de ellas dos juntas, antes de separarse para siempre. 

Quería pegarle un puñetazo en la cara por haberla obligado a subirse al helicóptero.  
Otro puñetazo por separarse de ella y dejarla sola.   
Pero también quería acariciarle la nariz, pasar los dedos en su pelo, imaginando que aquella era la última vez que podía verla dormir.   
Puta rubia. 

"Despierta, rubia. Es hora de bajar" dijo Zulema, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del hombre que conducía.

Le tocó despacio la rodilla, intentando no asustarla.

Nada, Macarena no se movía. 

"Joder...Maca... " Zulema levantó con una mano la cabeza de la rubia de su hombro, y finalmente Macarena decidió abrir los ojos.

Miró a Zulema, desorientada. 

"Mueve el culo, que no tenemos toda la noche" añadió la morocha, bajando del helicóptero. Macarena la siguió. 

  
La casa era muy pequeña, los muebles eran de madera y bastante viejos. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de verde. La cocina se encontraba al lado de la pequeña sala de estar, que tenía un sofá rojo muy grande en el centro y una ventana justo a su lado.  
Las luces cálidas regalaban a la casa un aire muy acogedor.   
El dormitorio era la habitación más grande, la cama doble tenía una cabecera negra de metal. Al lado de ella había una pequeña terraza que se asomaba al jardín. 

"Tendrás que conformarte con eso, rubia. No he podido hacer más" Zulema se movía rápidamente, inspeccionando la casa con prisa. 

Macarena pensó que aquello ya era suficiente. Quería darle las gracias, pero no lo hizo. 

"En la cocina tienes algo de comida, aquí tienes un nuevo móvil por si lo necesitas". 

Macarena cogió el móvil. 

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. 

Zulema miraba a la rubia, que seguía mirando el móvil en sus manos. 

"Y qué vas a hacer tú ahora?" Dijo Macarena, sin levantar la vista. 

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin permiso alguno. Se maldijo internamente. 

Zulema se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para que Macarena no la mirara a la cara. No sabía mentir. Bueno, sabía mentir perfectamente pero no a Macarena. 

"Hay un coche esperándome a un kilómetro de aquí, lo demás no es asunto tuyo". 

Intentó sonar lo más fría posible. Quería que Macarena la odiara por un momento. Despedirse de ella habría sido más fácil. 

Macarena solo se limitó a asentir.   
La odiaba por ser tan zorra. Pero también quería abrazarla por todo lo que había hecho por ella. 

Zulema se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la puerta de madera que llevaba al jardín. Suspiró, un suspiro indescifrable para Macarena. Abrió la puerta y respiró hondo antes de girarse para mirar a la rubia por última vez. 

"Supongo que esta es una despedida, Maca" dijo con frialdad, aunque algo en su interior se estaba quebrando. 

La rubia asintió, tragando saliva. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y no parecía calmarse. Se odió por eso. 

"Cuídate, ya no estás sola" añadió Zulema, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa forzada. 

Macarena nunca estuvo sola a su lado. La rubia sintió que sus piernas ya no podían sostener el peso de su corazón hecho pedazos. 

Zulema sabía que nadie, nadie podía tener un buen final cerca del escorpión en el que la vida la había convertido y por eso aceptó alejarse de ella.   
Cuando Macarena le confesó que quería irse, ella se lo tomó a mal. Organizó un último atraco para poder tenerla cerca un poco más.   
No quería quedarse sola, no de nuevo. Pero pensó que si no hubiese tomado esta decisión, la habría perdido tarde o temprano. Prefería que ella se fuera porque quería y no porque tenía que hacerlo.

Analizó detalladamente el rostro de la rubia por última vez.   
Extrañaría a esta hija de puta. Muchísimo. 

Macarena le devolvió la sonrisa. No fue capaz de decir nada, ni gracias, ni adiós, nada. Solo una sonrisa forzada que desapareció en cuanto Zulema se dio la vuelta. Apoyó su hombro derecho en el marco de la puerta, mientras miraba a la morena alejarse de ella. Había esperado con ansias este momento. Y no porque quisiera separarse de Zulema, sino porque quería que su hijo estuviese a salvo. Cuando el momento llegó… no fue tan feliz como esperaba.  
Se sintió sola, vacía, inútil. Pensó en las últimas palabras que Zulema le dijo antes de que los hombres de Ramala llegaran.  
Nunca se había abierto así con nadie.  
Porque nunca se había sentido así con nadie, quizás. Merecía saber que ella también se sentía así. Que Zulema se había convertido en su familia. Pero ahora estaba dejando que ella se fuera sin saber nada de todo esto. Sin darle las gracias por todo lo que habían vivido juntas en aquella caravana. Por sacarla de la cárcel mental en la que había sido encerrada, una prisión mucho más asfixiante. No fue capaz de ser sincera, de devolver todo lo que Zulema le había dado. Se sintió estupida por haber intentado apagar el corazón y encender únicamente el orgullo, durante estos años. 

Demasiado tarde. 

¿De verdad esto terminaría así?

Macarena cerró los ojos forzadamente intentado pensar con claridad. 

"Zulema..." 

Intento fallido. 

Macarena tragó saliva, quizás aquello fue un error. Habría tenido que dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Gritó su nombre pero en realidad no sabía qué decirle. No quería despedirse de ella. 

  
El corazón de la morena se paró por un segundo, al escuchar su nombre. Dio otro paso hacia delante, intentó ignorar aquella voz. Cerró los ojos forzadamente. Intentaba caminar pero sus piernas temblorosas no ayudaban. 

Le daba igual lo que quería decirle Macarena, le habría dolido igual.   
No tenía sentido seguir sufriendo por algo que tenía que terminar, sí o sí.   
Y lo que ella quería era escapar de aquella situación lo antes posible. 

Zulema odiaba sentirse así. Habría preferido coger un cuchillo y cortarse el cuello para no soportar aquel nudo gigante que se había formado en su garganta y que le impedía seguir. 

  
Macarena sabía que Zulema no se habría dado la vuelta. Y la entendía, en parte. Notó la incertidumbre en los pasos de la morocha. Por un momento pensó que la inquietud la mataría. Su corazón estaba a punto de trapasarle el pecho. 

Esperó unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad. 

  
Nueve segundos. 

Nueve jodidos segundos antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar. 

En cuanto sus miradas se conectaron, ambas supieron que no había vuelta atrás. 

El hilo elástico que las unía había sido tirado demasiado por ambos lados.  
Hicieron de todo para romperlo.   
Era demasiado fuerte y grueso, se dejaba extender y alargar, pero no se rompía.  
Cuando ambas se quedaron sin fuerzas y dejaron de tirar, el hilo volvió a su posición inicial, por deformación elástica, y las arrastró hacia el centro, uniendolas contra su voluntad.

Se acercaron rápidamente y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta sus labios estaban unidos.  
Un beso anhelado, hambriento, pero suave al mismo tiempo.  
Un beso que, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, las dos deseaban desde hace tiempo.  
No necesitaron hablar para saber que eso iba a pasar. Cuando Zulema se dio la vuelta, ambas lo aceptaron en silencio y se dejaron llevar. 

Zulema separó delicadamente sus labios de los de la rubia, haciendo que sus frentes siguieran pegadas. 

Macarena sentía la respiración agitada de Zulema contra sus labios. 

Las manos de la morocha seguían sujetando la cara de la mujer rubia. Sus narices se tocaban. 

Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a abrir los ojos. 

Se habían acostado varias veces, habían tenido sexo, pero nunca se habían besado, porque eso significaba cruzar una línea demasiado peligrosa  
Sin embargo, la unión de sus labios acababa de derrumbar todos los muros que habían construido a lo largo del tiempo. 

  
"Qué mierda quieres...eh?" susurró Zulema contra la boca de Macarena, intentando ocultar la falta de aliento. 

No esperaba una respuesta, no la quería. Sabía que lo que acababa de pasar habría cambiado las cosas. Simplemente una parte de ella temía que la rubia se hubiese arrepentido. Eso solía pasar muy a menudo. O que aquel beso fuera simplemente un beso de despedida. 

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos ojos color miel que la miraban con un brillo especial.  
Se separó un poco, para encontrar una respuesta en ellos. 

Macarena sintió una sensación de calor en el pecho, algo que le hacía falta sentir. Algo que nunca más había sentido desde que entró en la cárcel. No creía necesitar tanto un beso suyo hasta que sus labios se tocaron. 

A la mierda el orgullo, pensó. 

A la mierda los planes, los robos, las mentiras, a la mierda el pasado. 

Quería ser feliz, y por más que lo ocultara y se odiara por eso, una parte de ella nunca podría haber sido feliz sin Zulema. 

Su corazón latía con fuerza. 

Silencio. 

  
"Que te quedes. Eso quiero, Zulema." Le contestó la rubia, con seguridad. Una seguridad que no sabía que tenía. 

Definitivamente no se ha arrepentido, pensó Zulema. 

Macarena esperaba una reacción de Zulema. Pero su cara no le decía nada. 

Antes de obtener una respuesta, Macarena sintió las manos de la morocha en su pecho, empujandola con violencia dentro de la casa.   
Zulema cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se precipitó con necesidad a los labios de la otra mujer. 

Macarena ya tenía su respuesta.

Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en el beso.

Zulema le agarró el pelo con fuerza para acercarse más a ella, aunque cada parte del cuerpo de Macarena ya estaba pegada al suyo. El beso se profundizaba cada segundo más. Sus lenguas se movían juntas. Zulema sentó a Macarena en la pequeña estantería de madera, antes tirar su camiseta amarilla al suelo. 

Lo que había empezado con ternura se convirtió rápidamente en deseo. 

Las manos de Zulema acariciaban el cuerpo de Macarena, necesitaba sentir su piel debajo de los dedos.  
Empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones mientras dejaba besos cálidos desde su cuello hasta el pecho desnudo. No quería perderse ni un centímetro de ella. 

Macarena cogió a Zulema de la mano para que volviera a su altura. Puso una mano debajo de su camiseta negra para quitársela. Lo hizo con incertidumbre. La miró a los ojos para que la morocha le diera el permiso.

Nunca había visto a Zulema completamente desnuda. Las veces en las que se acostaron ella nunca se quedaba sin ropa, no le gustaba que Macarena viera lo frágil que parecía sin la cantidad de negro y de metal que siempre cubrían su cuerpo. 

Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto.

Zulema necesitaba unir su cuerpo al cuerpo de la rubia. Quería que sus pieles se tocaran. Quería algo más que un orgasmo. 

Cuando sintió los dedos fríos de Macarena debajo de su camiseta, su pecho empezó a arder.  
Levantó los brazos para que su rubia pudiera desnudarla más rápidamente. 

Maca sonrió ante la acción, entre un beso rápido y otro. 

Macarena pensó que Zulema se veía preciosa, a pesar de la cantidad de cicatrices que cubría su abdomen. 

Unos minutos más tarde toda su ropa estaba tirada al suelo. 

Por primera vez no tuvieron miedo de estar tan cerca. Sus cuerpos se buscaban, sus labios se buscaban. ¿Quiénes eran ellas para no complacerlos?

Zulema examinaba cada parte del cuerpo de Macarena y viceversa, estaban tan pegadas que casi parecían una.  
Se dieron placer la una a la otra, una y otra vez, sin cansarse. 

De vez en cuando sus labios se volvían a unir con pasión, sentían la necesidad de besarse, de abrazarse, por todas las veces en las que se quedaron con las ganas. 

Antes de aquel momento lo único que hacían tan descaradamente era intercambiarse mucho odio. Aunque no siempre era lo que sentían.

  
Cayeron en el sofá, una sobre la otra, al borde del placer. Sus frentes estaban unidas y sus labios entreabiertos apenas se tocaban. 

Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos. Estaban tan pegadas que podían sentir sus corazones latir a mil por hora. 

Era curioso como siempre terminaban una tan cerca de la otra. Aunque fuera para amenazarse o hacerse daño. 

Zulema miraba a la mujer encima de ella profundamente. De la Macarena inocente que entró en la cárcel ya no quedaba casi nada. Y eso fue obra suya. Aunque no tan evidentemente, Zulema también había cambiado gracias a Maca. 

Es como si una parte de Zulema hubiese abandonado su cuerpo para vivir en Macarena y viceversa, y por eso ellas se buscaban, se atraían. Como polos opuestos de un imán. Un magnetismo inconsciente entre ellas, desconectado de la mente, del pensamiento. Un movimiento involuntario y desenfrenado que, por más que opusieran resistencia, las induciría a buscarse de todos modos, para siempre. 

Se rindieron ante la fuerza de aquella atracción. 

Cuando la respiración de ambas empezó a regularizarse, Macarena dejó un beso tímido en la clavícula de Zulema antes de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.  
Sintió que el cuerpo debajo de ella se ponía tenso ante la acción. 

Sabía que Zulema estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no escapar de aquella situación.   
No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse así. 

Ya no había deseo, no había lujuria, solo ellas dos desnudas, una sobre la otra en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones relajarse. Eso era mucho más intimo que follar, para ella. Y aunque se sintiera incómoda, le gustaba. 

Macarena empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el brazo. Los dedos subían y bajaban dulcemente, desde su hombro hasta sus manos. El latido acelerado de Zulema resonaba fuerte dentro de Macarena.   
Después de unos minutos, sintió el cuerpo relajarse debajo de ella y detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos. Zulema cogió su mano rápidamente y la volvió a poner sobre su brazo.

"No... no pares, Maca"

La rubia sintió una sensación extraña en su vientre cuando sus manos se tocaron. 

Necesitaba encontrar sus ojos otra vez. 

Bajó lentamente de su cuerpo para ponerse a su lado, sus caras terminaron a centímetros de distancia.  
Volvió a acariciarle el brazo, sin nunca apartar la mirada de aquellos enormes ojos color verde que sabían gritar en silencio todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Zulema. 

Los dedos subieron hasta el cuello, llegaron a la barbilla y acariciaron su mejilla. Algo dentro de Macarena se encendió, cuando notó que las mejillas de Zulema estaban enrojecidas.  
Cuando el dedo índice bajó de su frente, recurriendo su nariz, Zulema cerró los ojos por un momento. 

  
Cuando los volvió a abrir, había un brillo extraño en ellos, algo que Macarena nunca había visto. O quizás nunca se había dado cuenta de ello. 

Macarena sintió que estaba conociendo una nueva parte de Zulema. Se veía hermosa y feliz, su reina mora. Nunca la había visto tan despreocupada.  
Un escorpión que se había convertido en un pajarillo indefenso entre sus brazos. La rubia pensó que quizás lo que ella necesitaba era simplemente un poco de amor. 

"Eh, qué coño miras?" dijo Zulema con una sonrisa sincera. 

Sí, la miró demasiado, quizás. 

Pero Zulema no parecía irritada por eso.   
Se habría quedado en aquella posición para siempre. Pensó que aunque el sexo hubiese terminado, ellas seguían haciendo algo más en aquel momento. Algo mucho más intimo.  
Algo que se parecía mucho al amor. 

Era tan fácil perderse en los ojos de Macarena. Cuando Zulema cruzó aquella puerta de madera, pensó que no los volvería a ver jamás.

  
“Oye, rubia, que…”

Macarena volvió a mirarla a los ojos. 

Zulema tragó saliva antes de continuar. 

“… que estoy feliz de haberme quedado, eso.”

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Macarena. 

“Perdón?”

“No lo voy a repetir, zorra”

Macarena también estaba feliz, mucho. 

La morena acercó sus labios a los de su rubia, para lamer el contorno de su boca delicadamente. Macarena sonrió ligeramente y le mordió el labio. 

"Ah! Puta rubia..." Zulema soltó una mueca de dolor y le susurró al oído, antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Macarena agarró su cara entre las manos y besó el labio que pocos segundos antes había mordido. 

Porque era exactamente eso lo que ellas hacían: se hacían daño y se curabas las heridas, se intentaban matar y se salvaban la vida.

"Qué atrevida te volviste..."

"Serán las hormonas" le contestó irónicamente la rubia. 

El olor de Macarena provocaba una sensación de calor en el cuerpo de Zulema, que inconscientemente se acurrucó más en su pecho, rodeando el cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos. Ella olía a casa. Macarena levantó sus brazos de forma automática, para que Zulema pudiese acercarse más. 

¿De verdad se estaban abrazando? 

Era la situación más incómoda y confortable que jamás habían vivido. 

  
La rubia empezó a pasar los dedos por los mechones negros, mientras que la respiración profunda de la morena le acariciaba la piel en el pecho, aún húmeda. Macarena se relajó hasta cerrar lentamente los ojos. 

Zulema no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia se estaba durmiendo.  
Se veía tierna. 

La risa de Zulema hizo que Macarena volviera a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se separó de ella. La morena tenía una sonrisa estampada en la cara.   
Estaba realmente feliz, y Macarena lo sabía.  
Pocas veces fue testigo de semejante espectáculo.

  
"De qué coño te ríes?" 

"No te acostumbres a eso, rubia."

Pues demasiado tarde, pensó Macarena. 

"Claro..." 

"No te relajes demasiado, mañana podrías despertarte con un cuchillo clavado en el cuello..." continuó Zulema, con una mirada pícara. 

"Cállate..." 

  
La luz de los primeros rayos de sol despertó a Macarena. Intentando levantarse del sofá, notó un brazo rodeando su cintura.   
Acarició los dedos delgados que yacían en su barriga, antes de levantar la mano de la morocha.   
Se dio la vuelta cuidadosamente para no despertarla, aunque sabía que Zulema nunca dormía completamente, abría los ojos con el más minimo ruido. 

Esta vez no, su reina mora estaba profundamente dormida.   
Tenía el pelo despeinado y la boca entreabierta.   
Casi parecía inocente mientras dormía, pensó Macarena. 

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verla dormir desde tan cerca. Ella siempre se despertaba antes y se acostaba después que Macarena.

Le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y le dejó un pequeño beso en la frente antes de levantarse. 

Se dio cuenta de la confusión que habían hecho la noche anterior.  
Toda su ropa estaba en el suelo, junto a otros objetos de la casa. Una lámpara hecha pedazos en el suelo y algunos cuadros caídos de las paredes. 

Mierda. 

Levantó sus pantalones del suelo para ponérselos, cuando algo salió del bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros. 

Era una foto. 

Sí, aquella foto. 

Macarena tragó saliva. 

La foto que sacaron con la polaroid que Zulema le había regalado a Macarena para Navidad, la noche en la que tuvieron sexo por primera vez. 

Debajo de sus caras incómodas había algo escrito con rotulador negro. 

" **Nochevieja, Macarena y Zulema.** "

  
Después de la noche que pasaron en la caravana nunca más vio esa foto, casi no se acordaba de ella. 

  
En la parte trasera notó la letra de Zulema.

“ **Gracias, estos fueron buenos tiempos. Perdón por todo. No te pido que mires hacia atrás, eso nunca es bueno, pero espero que no te olvides de mi.**  
**Suerte.**  
**-Zulema Zahir.** ”

La verdad es que Zulema habría querido escribir mucho más.

Quería decirle que había sido feliz en los años que pasaron juntas. Y no por los robos, por el dinero, por las pistolas.

Ella estaba feliz cuando hacían la compra, cuando se cansaban de comer pasta y pizza e intentaban cocinar, pero siempre terminaban haciendo un desastre y se peleaban por quien tenía que limpiar. Cuando Macarena se daba cuenta de que a Zulema le pasaba algo simplemente mirándola. Cuando se subían al techo de la caravana para fumar y se quedaban en silencio. Cuando encontraba mensajes de una Macarena preocupada, en la madrugada, esperando a que ella volviera a casa, a su casa. Cuando discutían hasta tirarse platos, vasos, cuchillos y por la noche dormían en la misma cama como si nada hubiese pasado. 

Lo que hacía feliz a Zulema era tener a alguien a su lado.

Alguien que por primera vez en la vida se preocupaba por ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Macarena era lo único que le quedaba, su pequeña isla feliz, su hogar. 

Que ella, que siempre fue un escorpión solitario, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a Macarena. 

Que se le cayó en mundo encima cuando Macarena le confesó que iba a dejarla sola, pero no importaba, estaba acostumbrada, el destino siempre fue un gran hijo de puta. 

Sin embargo ella era mujer de pocas palabras. Macarena la conocía mejor que nadie y supo leer entre líneas. 

Una lágrima manchó la foto y arruinó un poco la inscripción. Macarena se quedó mirándola un rato. 

Habían crecido y cambiado juntas. 

Encontrar aquella foto habría sido un disparo justo en el corazón, si Zulema se hubiese ido la noche anterior. 

Pensó que no tenía que pedirle perdón por nada, porque aunque no lo aceptara, su corazón la había perdonado desde hace tiempo.   
Le había hecho mucho daño pero también le había salvado la vida varias veces.   
No sabía que iba a ser de ella, si Zulema no hubiese ido a buscarla aquel día en la lavand...

  
"JODER!" 

  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos rápidos hacia ella. 

Zulema le arrancó la foto de las manos con violencia. 

"No deberías haber visto eso" gritó Zulema.

Macarena se dio la vuelta y la miró. 

La morocha notó los ojos llorosos de la rubia. Se sonrojó un poco. Bajó su mirada hacia la foto. 

"La metiste en MIS vaqueros, se supone que lo hiciste para que la viera" 

Ahí estaban, peleándose otra vez. 

"Muy buena observación, rubia. Pues cambié de planes" dijo Zulema, bajando el tono de voz. 

Macarena soltó una carcajada.

Amaba ver a Zulema avergonzada. 

"Desde cuando te volviste tan sentimental, Zulema? "dijo la rubia, acercándose con una mirada pícara. 

Zulema trató de resultar impasible, pero con Macarena desnuda a pocos centímetros de ella le resultaba casi imposible. 

"Serán las hormonas" dijo la morocha, sin mirarla a los ojos. 

"Gilipollas..."

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Zulema se encontraba entre el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia y la pared, sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de Macarena. 

La rubia sostenía con fuerza los brazos de la morocha pegados a la pared, sobre su cabeza.

Zulema odiaba no tener el control, pero se dejó hacer. Pensó que era increíble el poder que la rubia tenía sobre ella.

La morocha miraba a la otra mujer con los ojos entrecerrados y un puchero en los labios, Macarena sabía que ella estaba tramando algo. 

  
"Si crees que voy a cambiar pañales llenos de mierda verde y amarilla, te equivocas, rubia. No pienso ni tocarlos, que lo sepas... " soltó Zulema, negando con la cabeza. 

El corazón de Macarena empezó a latir sin control.

¿De verdad Zulema estaba pensando en su bebé? ¿En ellas dos con su bebé? 

"Me conformo con que no aprenda a decir puta antes que mamá"

"Pues eso ya se verá" . 


End file.
